


One Lump or Two?

by Ukume94



Category: Clintasha - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	One Lump or Two?

Clint climbs out of his car rubbing his eyes of the sleep still lingering within.  
He walks towards the coffee shop called Brew-tiful Morning, opening the door the sound of a bell chiming from the top of the door making others in the shop turn noticing Clint.  
Clint keeps his eyes focused on the tiled floor as he makes his way towards the front counter.  
"Welcome to Brew-tiful Morning, I'm Natasha, what can I get you today?" A woman's voice asks from behind the counter.  
Clint looks up towards the woman. Long red curly hair, black skirt, white blouse and blue apron wrapped around her waist.  
"Uh." Clint says not believing his eyes in seeing such a beautiful woman working in a coffee shop. He clears his throat knowing he sounds like a complete idiot. Closing his eyes quickly he shakes his head.  
"I've never been here before so I don't really know what to look for."  
"That's okay, we have tons of different types of coffee and tea's."  
"Okay, I'll just uh. I'll just uh take the black mamba coffee." He answers sounding a bit confused.  
"Do you want that in short, tall or giant?" She asks.  
"Uh." He wants to shrug with confusion instead he plays with his keys in his pocket.  
Natasha keeps her eyes on him as she waits for his answer.  
"I guess I'll just get a giant." He answers.  
"Okay, one giant black mamba." She answers grabbing a large cup and writing on the side with a black marker. "Can I get your name?"  
"Clint, I'm Clint." He answers.  
"Okay, Clint. A Giant black mamba is $5.37 will that be cash or credit?"  
"Cash." Clint answers grabbing his wallet and pulling the exact change and placing it into her hand.  
Natasha takes the money and places it into the register, rips the receipt and hands it to him. "Giant black mamba coming right up."  
She turns around to fill up his cup.  
Clint walks over to the side putting his wallet back in his pocket and watching her as she pours the black coffee into the cup. His eyes roaming her perfectly tanned legs and up to the round shape of her...  
"Did you want it to go?" Natasha asks her eyes on him.  
How long did it take her to notice me staring? Clint thinks to himself as he scratches the back of his head. "No, it's for here." He answers feeling the blush growing upon his cheeks.  
She smiles widely, beginning to giggle when she turns back around to finish pouring the drink.  
Clint decides to keep his eyes else where, not wanting to be caught gocking at her again.  
Clint pulls out his phone making it look like he has something important to read, his eyes lingering on the picture of his dog on the screensaver.  
"Clint." Natasha says smiling towards him as she almost leans over the counter with his drink in hand.  
He turns loving the sound of his name rolling off her tongue, clearing his mind he makes his way towards the counter and grabs his coffee.  
Placing his lips on the coffee cup cover he tries to take a drink, the liquid burning his tongue and the bitterness filling his taste buds.  
Normally Clint adds cream and sugar to his coffee but knowing that Natasha made it for him and took her time pouring it into his cup he didn't want to offend her in anyway.  
He also thinks that maybe it would make him look hard if he drinks it black, maybe he could impress her that he could drink it without adding anything to it.  
He looks towards the counter and notices her watching him.  
Without thinking of the boiling drink within, he begins to drink it again burning his entire mouth.  
He walks towards a seat by the fireplace, making it look as if he was turning to look towards the glowing fire he sticks out his tongue to see the damage of the burning black liquid.  
How was he supposed to finish this entire drink without burning the hell out of his mouth or adding any cream and sugar?  
He turns taking his phone out and directing his eyes towards Natasha once again.  
She stands with another customer, one foot lifted off the floor as she slightly leans over the counter. The customer orders their drink keeping their eyes directed towards the ground. Natasha glances towards Clint, a smile on her lips.  
He lifts the coffee cup and takes a drink, the burning liquid wetting his mouth.  
She smiles again and looks away towards the customer.  
Clint quickly swallows the coffee down hating the taste of the bitterness.  
Unlocking his phone he opens a game app and starts playing a bulls eyes archery game, taking a few drinks here and there.  
One by one every other customer in the shop leaves, making the small homey coffee shop feel larger.  
The sound of the bell chimes, he turns seeing the customer walking out the store leaving it to be just Natasha and him.  
He keeps his eyes focused on the game, when he hears her sigh he watches her walk to the back and coming out with a wet cloth.  
She begins to wash tables around the shop, hips swaying as she scrubs the tables.  
He exits his game once she begins coming closer and closer to his table. He drinks more of the coffee slightly gagging on the flavor as he places it down on the table.  
She scrubs the table next to his, throwing her hair behind her shoulder she looks to him.  
"How do you like the black mamba?" She asks starting up a conversation.  
Clint lifts his eyebrows and smiles not really wanting to tell her the truth or lie.  
"To be honest I hate the black mamba." She says before he can answer.  
He tilts his head in question.  
"I can never drink my coffee without cream and sugar. It just doesn't taste right to me. That's why I always have myself the cream colored pony." She says smiling.  
"The cream colored pony?" He asks slightly laughing at the name of the drink.  
"I know sounds funny, it's basically milk and sugar with a spoonful of coffee." She answers.  
"Ah, I see."  
"Do you want me to bring you some cream and sugar?"  
Clint blinks a few times towards his coffee cup thinking about some sort of help for the drink.  
She walks off towards the back and comes back with cream and sugar.  
"No, really it's fine." He says placing his hand on the cup.  
"Really? Cause I think I saw you gag a few minutes ago on the taste."  
"What? No, I didn't-"  
"Clint it's fine, I just want you to like your coffee the way you like and not feel like you have to finish it cause I made it."  
Clint sighs. "Okay, fine I'll have some cream and sugar then." He agrees nodding his head.  
"Okay, one limp or two?" She asks scooping the sugar spoon inside the white diamonds.  
"Two please."  
She scoops two spoonfuls of sugar into his drink and pours some cream inside. His face brightening at the sight of the dark color morphing into a tan.  
"Is there anything else I can get you?" She asks. Clint raises an eyebrow in a flirtatious away and smiles.  
"How about your number?"  
"I take it that you didn't look at the other side of the cup."  
Clint turns the cup seeing her number under his name with a winking smiley face.  
He blushes from embarrassment.  
Natash smiles and places ber hand onto her hip. "Call me sometime, maybe we can get some coffee someplace else." She winks as she walks away after hearing the bell by the door chime.


End file.
